Once Upon a Frozen Time
by Cameron of Arendelle
Summary: Erin King works in her Ice Cream parlor, has the hots for her regular; Jaime and little Henry Mills is trying to convince her of who she is. And who she and Jaime are together. But will they listen? And why does Regina hate Miss King so much? You'll just hafta read and find out :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. This is my redo of Once Upon a Frozen Time where Elsa and the gang (plus a few of my own O.C's) have been pulled into the problems of the Enchanted Forest. I know it completely defies the laws of time and physics and whatever else but Elsa and her partner *cough, cough* are twenty one. I know your all probably confused as to why I've told you this, well... Its because that's the age I'm imagining them as despite everything they have together. Keep that in mind as you read. Thank you. Reviewer's get shout outs :) DISCLAIMER: I don't know any recognizable characters from the program or movie, I only own unrecognizable characters. **

A loud beeping juddered her from her sleep, a most unwelcome noise. She reached out a pale slender arm and brought down her fist on her blue digital alarm clock accidentally knocking it from her bedside table. It cracked in half as it rolled across the floor. She let out a disgruntled groan rolling on to her back she sat up and rubbed her face, slicking back her eyes in an attempt to rid herself of the horrid groggy feeling of too little sleep. Blue eyes peeked through porcelain fingers, taking in the view of her apartment from her double bed. Her apartment opened up from her front door into a little bedsit area with a blue three man sofa in front of the door, a feature fireplace with a t.v bracketed to it with a wooden staircase to the left of the fireplace, nestled right beside the brick work. To the far back as a small kitchen area with a little kitchen island complete with cute white shabby chic stools. And right at the back of the bedsit was her bedroom, cordoned off by a tatami sliding door that was constantly open and a hanging blue lace net. The staircase led up to an open two bedroom area, not that she ever found herself needing two extra beds, she lived alone. She huffed and groggily made her way over to the kitchen area to start on breakfast, getting bored of the silence she stalked over to the telly and snapped it on. She wasn't one for silences. Smiling almost triumphantly she went back to preparing her breakfast. Granola.

"_...And it's another fine day in the town of Storybrooke, a little shower later but nothing to worry about. And now, for the eight thirty news." _

She snorted milk out her nose as she listened to the t.v, she was late! She dropped her bowl in the sink, almost cracking the delicate china, and ran around the apartment gathering everything she needed for work whilst wrestling clothes over her head as she sped around throwing things into her brown leather satchel she had dumped on her sofa. Huffing, she quickly composed herself before grabbing her bag and heading out the door.

"Oh!" She squeaked when she nearly plowed her poor neighbor over in her haste on the little landing between the two doors. Her neighbor seemed just as desperate too.

"Hi," She gasped breathlessly, "Mary Margaret." She smiled readjusting her satchel strap.

"Good morning Erin. Late as well?" Asked the teacher curiously as they both jogged down the stairs, both jumping the last two steps on their way through the entrance hall. Erin nodded beaming at her friend.

"Well, see you." Waved Mary Margaret, Erin watched her with a smile as her friend made her way down the street only to bump into a tall black haired woman who had an evil sneer on her face as she spoke to the teacher. Erin narrowed her eyes at the Mayor, an ice cube of terror slipped into her stomach when she saw the Mayor was now making her way in her direction. Her eyes widened as she quickly twisted around and sauntered down the sidewalk hopefully walking quick enough that she wasn't caught up to by the hateful Mayor. Erin pondered an idea as she walked, for some reason the Mayor absolutely despised her. She wracked her brains as she readjusted her satchel strap yet again, she hadn't ever done anything to upset the Mayor. At least...she didn't think she did. She huffed and brushed the confusing thoughts to the back of her mind. The blonde waved to Ruby, a waitress at Granny's and the latter's granddaughter as she passed. The brunette waved back and hurried back inside the diner at her grandmothers shrill voice. The smile the rebel waitress had plastered on Erin's face stayed until she reached her own shop; _Something Worth Melting For_, an ice cream parlor. Erin flicked on the lights and the neon 'Open' sign before jogging through to the back room and turned on the generator as she began digging around in her large freezer unit for her ice cream. It took her roughly five trips to and from her freezer to get all of her ice cream into the display area and displayed properly. Smiling triumphantly she switched on the radio and plopped herself down on her cushioned stool awaiting her first customer. She glanced at her snowflake styled clock on her wall, it shouldn't be too much longer. She had a regular customer that popped in just after opening time every day. Erin was sure they had some sort of connection or chemistry going, she grinned goofily as a blush spread across her cheeks as she fiddled with a horse hair bracelet her regular gifted her with on her last birthday. The bell tinkled and Erin's eyes shot up to the door but quickly relaxed when she saw it was her _other _regular, little ten year old Henry Mills.

"Hey Henry." Greeted Erin slipping to her feet. Henry cocked an eyebrow at her.  
>"What?" She asked looking herself up and down.<p>

"How d'you wear stuff like that in an _ice cream _parlor?" He asked his eyes growing excitedly.

Erin looked herself up and down again, she was wearing a white strappy top, an ice blue pleated skirt and white pumps, she didn't think anything was wrong with that, "what's wrong with it?"

"N-Nothing." Henry yelped afraid he had upset the young shop owner as he held his hands, "but, uh, it's freezing in here."

"Well it _is _an ice cream parlor." Erin sniggered behind her hand, "so what're you doing here Henry?" Erin asked perching back down on her stool still grinning at the young boy, "it's too early for ice cream y'know." She grinned slyly.

Henry shrugged, "I came here because I think I've worked out who you are."

Erin quirked an eyebrow, "You've only just worked out I'm Erin King?" The blonde snickered.

"_No_, you're not." Grunted Henry rolling her eyes as he made his way round the counter and dumped a very large, very old and _very _dusty book entitled _'Once Upon A Time' _on the counter by the cash register, Erin quirked an eyebrow curiously at it.

"You..." He murmured flicking through the thick parchment like pages, "are the Snow Queen; Elsa of Arendelle."

"Queen?" Erin scoffed rolling her eyes, "me? A Queen?"She laughed.

"_Snow _Queen." Henry corrected, "it's awesome! Look," He flipped the book round so Erin could look at it. It was an image of a woman who looked uncannily like herself standing in the large courtyard of what looked to Erin to be a Norwegian castle. She was wearing a long flowing blue dress that had an ice blue skirt and long off the shoulder sleeves and a darker blue bodice that shimmered in the light and a see through cape billowed out behind her in a slight breeze. The woman was standing with a hand held up with a large snowflake hovering a few millimeters from her hand and had her hair in a thick french braid. Erin silently gasped, it was the very same style she liked her hair to be in. Could it be true? Erin blinked and a sudden wave of frustration came over her making her want to snatch the book up and dump it in her dumpster out back..

She sighed frustratedly and ran a hand through her slightly spiky bangs that had been pinned out of the way by numerous baby blue hair pins, "I haven't got _time _for this Henry. And you should be in school." She chastised standing from her stool, intending to go into the back room and find something to do to make her look suddenly busy.

"It's fine." He mumbled, his eyes dimmed as he snapped the book shut making Erin jump at the sudden noise, "everyone gets like that when I show them this book. Must be some sort of fail safe to keep the curse from breaking." He sighed after stuffing the book back into his over sized backpack, Erin raised her eyebrows as she caught a glimpse of his completely crushed and flattened school books at the bottom of his school bag. It was clear to Erin that with Henry's new obsession with Fairy Tales he took much better care of that book than he did any others he owned. Erin smirked.

"You popping in after school?" The blonde asked leaning on the now slightly dusty counter where Henry had dumped his book, the strange wave of frustration left Erin as soon as Henry zipped up his bag and was instantly forgotten. Henry nodded, he never passed up the opportunity for free ice cream. With a renewed grin on his face he made to leave the shop but was cut short when Erin's other regular entered. She was a tall woman, probably half a head taller than the blonde behind the counter, she was blonde and held her hair in a messy ponytail. She tended to wear black or white and blue plaid shirts and baggy jeans, and today was no different. She had a cheeky smirk when she saw Henry and held the door open for him, her grin widened when her stunning purple eyes flicked over to Erin whose face went as red as a tomato.

"Mornin' short stack!"Greeted the new blonde ruffling Henry's hair as he passed grinning at her, playfully beat her hand away, and ran down the street after the school bus.

"Weird kid, huh?" Chuckled the customer making her way over to the counter, "you heard his latest obsession?" She asked leaning on the counter as Erin straightened up to prepare the woman's daily shake of mint chocolate.

"Yeah," giggled Erin, "he thought _I_ was the Snow Queen." The woman's eyebrows flew into her bangs as she snickered, "what? Who did he think _you _were?"

The other blonde let out a barking laugh, "he thought I was Princess Cameron of Arendelle." She announced laughing, rolling her R's and flourishing her hands in a showman manner. Erin laughed too.

"Your far from Princess material Jaime." Erin chuckled placing Jaime's cup on the counter in front of her. Jaime straightened up and pulled fiver dollars from her wallet, it was black leather with the design of snowflakes bordering the left side. Erin had always loved Jaime's wallet, they both seemed to have an affinity for snow. They even shared a likeness for winter when it was cold and snowy. The cold air just made them feel so, alive. Erin thanked Jaime for the money with a smile and quickly gave her back the proper change, Jaime was now on something Erin came up with called 'Regular's Discount' after Jaime moaned continuously about having to pay nearly four dollars for a large mint chocolate shake. Erin didn't mind really, she liked the fact Jaime came in every morning, though she was certain it was _really _just to see her because whenever she decided to open late Jaime would _always _be waiting outside for her to open shop. She and Jaime had known each other for most of their lives, having met in High School and even had cute little nicknames for one another.

"Cheers darlin'," Jaime said putting on a mock pirate accent making Erin giggle and her blush darken, "well see you 'round snowflake." Jaime grinned with a mischievous glint in her eye as she turned to leave. They had decided to call each other snowflake because it seemed to hit a cord with the both of them and they both loved the winter, so it only seemed right. Erin laughed and bide goodbye to her friend as _another _customer entered the shop. It was the rosy cheeked redheaded teacher at Storybrooke Elementary, if Erin remembered correctly, she worked along side her neighbor Mary Margaret.

"Hi." She greeted a large goofy childish grin on her face as her teal eyes searched the menu boards.

"Hey." Erin reciprocated waiting patiently for her to make her choice.

"Oooh," Her eyes brightened, "could I get the double chocolate shake please?" Her voice broke with some sort of childish squeak as she bounced on the balls of her feet.

"You don't come up this way very often do you?" Realized Erin as she set about grinding up some milk chocolate in her special blender before adding some chocolate ice cream.

"Nah," Beamed the redhead, "I don't tend to go passed the Pawn Shop. That place gives me the heebie-geebies." The woman visibly shuddered at the mention of Mr. Gold's store a few shops away, "but!" She carried on, "I _just _had to pop in sooner or later. I _love _ice cream. Especially chocolate ice cream! And of-of course Mary Margaret keeps singing this stores praises so I just _had _to come and see for myself." The woman huffed, having not drawn for breath the whole time she was rambling, Erin stood listening politely with the woman's drink in hand. Her rambling made Erin feel very strange, strangely warm and fuzzy, like Jaime. But it was absurd, she couldn't have feelings for this woman she had only just met. The woman's face froze, "oh crap! I was rambling against wasn't I?"

Erin shook her thoughts from her head and smiled warmly at her customer, "it's fine. It's quite welcome actually." She smiled, "that'll be three forty." She added as she handed the woman her drink.

"Sure," she dug into her jeans pocket with both hands, her tongue poking out in concentration, "I'm, uh, Levy by the way. Levy Fallow." She said passing over the money, her fingers gently brushing against Erin's.

"I'm Erin King." Erin smiled dumping the money in the cash register loudly.

Levy sighed deeply, "right! Best be on my way. Don't want to make the Dean angry again." She snickered waggling her eyebrows comically as she turned to leave.

"I'll see you at some around at some point, might bring my boy in here soon." She waved as she left the shop leaving Erin waving at her closing shop door, a sad lonely smile on her face. _I really should consider hiring somebody._ But everyone she knew was either at school or had jobs of their own already. So she was now left on her own in this sometimes lonely shop.

A few hours later Erin finally had another customer, after hours of mindless, needless cleaning and dancing around the store singing to the radio, she finally had a customer. She had met the girl who had entered before, she was yet another platinum blonde and like Erin, wore her hair in a french braid that she had slung over her right shoulder. She wore old dirty work boots and black overalls that she had undone, had the arms tied around the waist and wore a periwinkle blue vest top over her torso.

"Mornin'" She greeted with her hands in her pockets, probably to hide her oil stained hands from Erin who was known to be some what of a clean freak.

"Hello Elliot. What can I get for you today?" Beamed Erin. Elliot was Jaime's fifteen year old daughter. Elliot returned the smile as she popped an earphone from her left ear allowing 'Bad Reputation' to blare around the almost quiet room, Erin having turned down the radio after her singing and dancing session. Erin winced at how loud the volume was, she was surprised Elliot wasn't deaf by now, she watched the young girl as she studied the menu boards, her mouth hanging limp slightly and her brow furrowed as she read.

"Uh, s-same as mom please Air." Erin rolled her eyes at the nickname, in Erin's opinion her name was too short for a nickname but Elliot had always insisted on calling her Air, it had probably easier for her to say as a child and it just stuck. Erin nodded smiling as she set about her request. Elliot leaned on the counter, grinning slyly at Erin's back. She knew perfectly well of her mothers attraction to the blonde behind the counter and she found it _extremely _frustrating that neither one was brave enough to make a move. They had been ogling at each other for _at least _the passed two maybe three years. It was getting tiresome. Erin caught Elliot's smirk out the corner of her eye and internally groaned.

"What now Elliot?" She asked with a roll of her blue eyes as she held down the lid of her blender, _I really need to get a new one_ she couldn't help but think.

"When're you gonna make the first move?" Elliot asked, her smirk growing when she saw a blush dart across Erin's cheeks.

"Wha- I- er... I don't know _what _your talking about." Erin settled for playing dumb even though she knew it wasn't going to work.

"You know _exactly _what I'm talking 'bout Erin. When are you gonna pull the move's on my mom?" Elliot's grin turned almost evil as Erin silently gabbled, her hands were shaking, she nearly spilled Elliot's milkshake all over her white sparkly floor she was shaking so bad. Erin gave a breathy, nervous laugh as she softly set the cup on the side.

"Fork it over." She said almost deadpanned, Elliot was known for trying to get things for free, not that she would _ever _steal, she liked to haggle. Elliot rolled her eyes but grinned all the same as she slapped the correct amount of money in Erin's hand. Erin couldn't help but giggle, she was so much like her mother it was quite scary. Erin bid goodbye to Elliot as she glumly returned to work at the Marina Garage. Erin chuckled to herself. the thought of having _one _Jaime running round town was bad enough let alone two! Erin momentarily wondered when she would be ready to have children, possibly never. Maybe she was just cursed to be alone in this world until her very last day. Erin sighed at the thought and buried her head in her hands as her clock struck three.

The bell tinkled once again and the door slammed against the wall behind it making Erin jerk her head up in shock placing a hand over her thumping heart as she stared wide eyed at the person standing almost to attention in the middle of her store. She was tall with shoulder length styled black hair and ruby red lips. She was wearing a black pin striped capri suit. Erin blinked, startled by the sudden appearance of the Mayor in her store.

"M-Madame Mayor?" Erin squeaked curiously as she stood from her stool behind the counter. The Mayor gave a heavy sigh as she looked about the place, like she was inspecting it.

"I wasn't expecting it to look so..." She paused, her voice a low hum, "clean." _Well what would she think a food store would be? _Erin thought biting back the hateful remark as she glared at the Mayor.

"Wh-what can I help you with Madame Mayor?" Erin asked as sweetly as possible to hopefully avoid the wrath of the most powerful woman in the town, and probably the world in Erin's opinion.

"Oh _don't _give me that fake sweetness act." Regina spat glaring at the poor woman who backpedaled slightly, "My son was last seen coming into this Godforsaken _ice bucket_. Where is he?"

Erin was completely taken aback by the Mayor's toxicity, this was the first time she had ever had a proper conversation with the woman, she blinked once, "I'm sorry?"

"Where. Is. My. Son?" Regina sneered more evilly than the first time she asked, if that was possible. Erin's mouth ran dry and a nervous panic gripped at her thumping heart, she pulled her hands to her chest and caressed them nervously.

"Is-isn't he at school?" She stammered frightened at the expression on the Mayors face.

"_If _my son was at school," the Mayor snarled leaning closer to Erin a little, "would I be here talking to... _You_?"

Erin squeaked with fear and gave a quick shake of her head, "I haven't seen him this morning Miss Regina." Erin all but whispered as she twisted her hands fearfully, "I-I thought he went to school."

Regina sighed angrily, "I'm obviously not going to get a smart answer from _you._" She snapped her head to glare at poor Erin, "_if _I find he has been in since this morning, I swear to you. You _will _regret it!" She spat before haughtily stalking from the shop. Erin sunk into a squat leaning up against the wall behind her and let out a relieved sigh.

"That was _so _scary!" She muttered to herself, leaning her head against her fingers. She stayed like that until five o'clock when it was time for her to go home, she hadn't had any customers since Regina's unwelcome visit, people probably thought she had done something wrong to incur the Mayor's wrath. As she sauntered down the sidewalk her phone buzzed from inside her satchel. Fishing it out she gawked at the caller I.D before pressing the accept button and slamming it to her ear.

"Henry?! Where the hell are you?" She whispered frantically down the phone, looking wildly about for any sign of Regina.

"Hello to you too Erin." Henry said back, his voice light and excited, "I'm in Boston." He added as an after thought.

"Your in _Boston_?!" Erin cried, she felt ready to faint, "what are you doing in _Boston_?!"

"I found my birth mom!"


	2. Chapter 2

Erin sat behind her counter reading the daily newspaper with great distaste but the thirst for decent news had drawn her to Dark Star Pharmacy which also doubled as the town's convenience store. Erin shook her head slightly, Sydney Glass, a newspaper reporter had pulled all the stops out today. Most of the newspaper had been taken up by the arrival of a stranger in Storybrooke for the fist time in, like, forever. It was Henry's birth mother. She had arrived in Storybrooke late last night to drop Henry back off at the Mayor's house so he would stop harassing her. Erin had met them by the park, for her own peace of mind if anything to make sure Henry got back home safely. Henry's birth mother, Emma, seemed alright to Erin caring enough for him to return him home but wanted to get back on the road as soon as possible to get back to her life. But as she tried to leave she was involved in an accident. Erin glared at the newspaper as she read all of the scandalous drivel that was in it was enough to make anyone feel sick, most of it was either fake or buffed up to sound worse that it actually was. But it wasn't anything that would put a dent in someones confidence, well, not Emma's. Erin got the feeling she could take care of herself. There was the sudden scuffling of feet from outside and Erin looked up to see a dirty blonde woman wearing a red leather jacket skid to a halt outside her shop before diving for the door and wrenching it open. Erin stared wide eyed at her straightening up as she did so.

"Erin!" Emma gasped doubling over, still holding firmly onto the white door breathing heavily.

"Emma?! You look like you've run a mara-"

"Henry's missing!" Emma cut in, "I need you to help look for him." Erin started in surprise as she stared at the woman.

"Why me?" She asked completely astounded that Emma would ask _her _of all people.

"You've kid sat him before haven't you?" Emma asked, clearly itching to get going again. Erin nodded grabbing her satchel before following Emma out the door scribbling a little note for Jaime in case she came in for her daily fix, she hadn't been able to come in that morning. The Animal Shelter where she worked were working overtime to nurse to wolf Emma almost hit, it apparently broke its paw trying to run away, back to health. And seeing as Jaime was the expert on wolves, she had been called in at eleven o'clock last night when the wolf had been brought in, and hadn't left the shelter since. Erin stuck the note to the door and locked it giving Emma a sheepish shrug when she noticed the other blonde cock an eyebrow with a knowing look on her face.

"What?" Shrugged Erin, "she's my regular." Erin avoided Emma's gaze as she was led over to the yellow bug Erin had seen parked outside the sheriffs station that morning, _so _that's _who that car belongs to, _Erin thought as she slid into the front passenger seat. Emma sped the car towards the forest and Erin grew more and more nervous and jumpy, "Be careful of the town line, yeah?" Erin squeaked behind her hands that she hadn't realized she had drawn to her mouth, her blue eyes wide with apparent fear as she stared out of the front window.

"Why the town line?" Emma asked quickly glancing at the young woman visibly shaking with fear.

"Bad things happen if you get too close." Erin remembered Jaime's accident a few years ago that was the fuel for her love of wolves, she and Erin had ventured too close to the town line curious about the rumors and Jaime was attacked by a wolf with a red eye.

"Yeah," scoffed Emma refocusing her eyes on the road, "I got that." Erin gave a weak chuckle as Emma drew the car to a stop.

"Where are we?" Emma asked looking confusedly at Erin as she shut her door.

"The Toll Bridge." Erin replied pointing to the sign, a little smirk crept onto her face at Emma's sheepish expression. The two laughed.

They spent a good few hours looking in the forest around the Toll Bridge for Henry, Erin very nearly falling in the soft flowing river if Emma hadn't grabbed her by the belt hoops on her jeans. They then moved on to Granny's, neither Ruby or Granny had seen him that day, they had assumed he had gone to Erin for his daily hot chocolate as the young boy new she loved the hot beverage as well. Erin shook her head, desperate blind panic and fear was now eating her alive she was constantly wringing her hands and it was driving Emma _insane _but having the extra eyes looking for Henry was proving helpful, and much less boring. Both women seemed to bond slightly during their time together searching for the missing son of the Mayor, both parties found out they didn't have parents, Erin's dying when she was little and that they both wanted a dog at some point in their lives. They had a tiny sliver of fun discussing what breeds they would like when they bumped into Mary Margaret.

"Henry?" Mary Margaret asked, "no I-I haven't seen him." She said glancing away, both Erin and Emma could tell she was hiding something.

"You know something." Emma stated looking imploringly at Erin's neighbor, "do you know where he could be?"

Mary Margaret paled before nodding slightly, "have you tried his castle?"

"Henry has a castle?" Emma grumbled as the two blondes darted for Emma's car.

"N-Not a proper one I would have thought." Quipped Erin jogging to keep up with the older blonde, getting a sarcastic laugh from her. Having got directions from Mary Margaret they headed towards the beach looking for a wooden climbing frame in the shape of a castle. They would have missed it if Erin hadn't opened a window to let a fly out- they had been looking on the wrong side, scouring the beach to their left rather than looking up at the grassy incline to their right.

"E-Emma!" Cried Erin shoving her arm out of the open window pointing to the castle, "look!" Emma jerked the car to a stop nearly sending Erin through the windscreen getting a glare from the younger woman as they scrambled out of the car and up the slight incline to where Henry's castle was.

"Henry!" Emma called as she ran over to the boy closely followed by Erin, Emma dumped herself next to Henry and took his shoulders with both hands and gently shook him.

"Don't ever run away again! D'you hear?!" She cried glaring at the young boy, "you're mom's worried sick about you y'know. And poor Erin here's still recovering from Regina's little tantrum yesterday." Emma looked up at Erin with a look that said _sorry, but I had to bring it up._ The memory was still fresh in the young blondes mind and brought a nervous chill to her bones whenever she tried not to think about it. Henry looked up at Erin.

"Sorry about my mom." He said with a sympathetic smile on his face, "but she _is _the Evil Queen you know." He added, it was only now that Erin and Emma noticed he had the story book on his lap his arms obscuring some of the title but the book wasn't one you could forget easily.

"Henry." Groaned Emma rolling her eyes, tired of hearing all about his bloody book, she wished she could just grab it and chuck it into the sea. But from what she knew of Henry... He would probably follow, "not this again."

"Just _listen _to me," He cried, "your mom and dad are Snow White and Prince Charming! They sent you here, to this world so you could become the savior and save them from the Evil Queen's Dark Curse," he then focused his sight on Erin, "and your the Snow Queen Elsa, you have a family back home in Arendelle. You have a sister, a partner, _daughters..._" He trailed off, Erin's face was blank, _what?_She thought, he honestly thought _she _had children now she definitely knew he was crazy. Erin and Emma both glanced at each other, silently asking what they should do. They had decided earlier, when they were searching the Toll Bridge, that if the book should come up they would play along, what harm would it do anyways?

"R-Really?" Erin squeaked trying to sound as though the comment hadn't phased her when clearly it did, "and who is my _partner_?" She asked both curious and fearful at the same time.

"Princess Cameron of Arendelle of course." Henry grinned knowing the awkward tension between Erin and Jaime, he watched as Erin's ice blue eyes flitted over to Emma, in fact they flitted anywhere that wasn't Henry. Erin stumbled slightly at the thought of herself and Jaime together, it made her head spin to think Henry thought they had kids together! Crazy, she concluded, absolutely crazy. Erin clamped her mouth shut when she noticed both Emma and Henry staring at her.

"It's just.." Henry teetered, unsure of how to say what he was thinking, "things... Were supposed to change when you came home with me. And they haven't." He sniffed staring down at his book, before raising his head to look at Emma, "you could stay? Just for a little while! We could try and figure this curse out together!" The excitement was returning to his voice.

"I know!" Henry cried suddenly making Erin, who was already so nervous she was surprised that she hadn't already got some sort of paranoia, "we should have a code name for missions about the curse. Something cool, like... Operation: Icicle." He quipped eyeing Erin who shuffled awkwardly under his gaze, "no that sounds like something Princess Cameron would call it, how about Operation: Cobra?!" He asked looking from Emma to Erin looking for any sign of approval. Erin and Emma both quickly nodded, eager to get back to whatever they were doing before the goose chase started.

"But cobra's have nothing to do with the,uh... Curse thingy." Erin brought up on the way back into town Henry had been allocated the back seat despite the fact he called shotgun.

"Exactly!" he cried throwing up his arms huffing like that should have been obvious, "it has to be something that the Evil Queen won't suspect."

Erin nodded understandingly whilst Emma gave a defeated shake of her head. They stopped off outside Erin's shop she still had to put her ice cream away for the night, she had offered ice creams on the house for both Emma and Henry but Emma declined on Henry's behalf knowing Regina was very strict with what Henry could and couldn't eat and when he could and couldn't eat. Regina was probably ready to skin Emma alive anyway. They bid their farewells and Erin watched them drive away suddenly feeling very lost and alone. She was so deep in thought when she entered her shop that she didn't notice someone enter behind her until she flicked on the store lights and firm slender arms wrapped themselves around Erin's waist making her squeal in complete terror and fight against her captor, slapping any part of them she could hit.

"Hey, hey calm down. It's me!" Said Jaime as she dodged Erin's soft bitch slaps. Erin's eyes widened and she immediately dropped her arms, she noticed how well they fit resting on Jaime's shoulders making her deeply blush and gulp at the thought.

"What are you doing?" Erin croaked out, her voice was failing her, she was so surprised and nervous as she admired how deep and crystal-like Jaime's purple eyes were, her chest fluttered and her stomach flipped at least twice.

"Making the first move." Jaime explained, her hands moved from Erin's shoulders to her waist, "I've, uh, been meaning to ask you for a while. Uh..." Jaime looked away, a blush on her cheeks, "I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date with me?" She asked shyly, her voice breaking with nerves. Erin could feel Jaime's fingers tense around her waist as she mustered up the courage to ask her. Hot tears welled in Erin's eyes as she brought her hands to rest cutely in front of her mouth as she gazed up at Jaime who was still looking away fearing Erin's answer.

"Yes!" Smiled Erin, Jaime snapped her head to stare disbelievingly at the beautiful blonde in front of her, tears spilled from Erin's eyes as she threw her arms around Jaime's neck, "of course I will," she whispered, "I honestly thought you'd never ask."

Jaime waited politely for Erin to lock up before offering her hand, Erin smiled warmly at her new girlfriend and gladly took it, maybe she wasn't meant to spend eternity alone.

Jaime led her to Granny's, Jaime had planned to pay for their dinner rather than go to a loud noisy club like the Rabbit Hole. She couldn't think of a decent reason to go there on a date, she knew Erin wouldn't have enjoyed it and neither would she, she knew that the two of them would choose a quiet drink at Granny's rather than at the loud shabby club/pub that was the Rabbit Hole. Erin didn't seem to mind, so that was enough for Jaime. Both women smiled warmly at Ruby who raised her eyebrows triumphantly fist pumping at Erin as Jaime led her to the back of the diner to where it was a bit quieter and much more private. Erin rolled her eyes playfully at the brunettes antics, she had spent ages insisting that Jaime had a thing for her but Erin didn't want to believe it. Much rather believing that she was doomed to send her like alone, and maybe become a crazy cat lady. The radio over the tannoy was playing 'Skyfall' quietly in the background.

"I, uh- wow." Laughed Jaime, "I honestly thought I'd be eating at Granny's alone again tonight." Jaime flicked her eyes up spotting Erin's confused look she decided to explain, "I ate here whenever I planned to ask you out but bottled it right at the last second." Jaime gave a nervous laugh.

"Yeah, and recently that's been ever night." Came Granny's voice as she got ready to serve them.

Jaime shot Granny a sheepish grin, "sorry Granny."

"It's fine." Smirked Granny holding a pad and pen up, "it's been doing wonders for my business." She smiled warmly at the two blondes.

"Glad I could help." Mumbled Jaime scratching the back of her neck getting a laugh from Erin.

Granny snorted, "now what can I get you fine young ladies?" She looked from Jaime to Erin.

"I'll, uh, have the usual please Granny." Jaime answered eyeing Erin as she quickly skimmed through the menu.

"And I'll have the salmon salad please Granny. Thank you." Erin smiled as Granny jotted down the last of their order and moved away.

"So..." Erin paused suddenly shy and nervous, she suddenly wasn't sure what to say, "how long have you been eating here?"

"The past month."

"I had a good time tonight." Erin said smiling shyly as she looked lovingly up at Jaime. They were standing in the entrance hall of Erin's two level apartment block.

"Me too." Grinned Jaime glancing up the stairs knowing they would have to part ways soon, Erin's face fell when she realized the same thing.

"This is gonna sound cheesy but did you want to come up for coffee?" Erin asked.

Jaime quirked an eyebrow.

"Yeah, your right. Hot chocolate?"


End file.
